criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spank Her Til’ Death
Spank Her Til’ Death is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Xerdan Forest district of Grimsdale. Plot While playing capture the flag, Mia and Hamilton found Felicia De Witt, tied up to two trees, and wounds all over her torso, causing her to die from pain. The duo started investigating, where they suspected three suspects for the crime: Natasha Walker, Julian Ramis- Clay’s friend, and Hasuro’s cousin- Cindy McMinn. Alyssa the came up to the duo, telling them that she went to the stables to ride the horses, where she found a whip covered with blood. After the duo found the murder weapon, they went to speak to Alyssa, and made her a suspect. In addition, they found another suspect, Zachary Partridge. Apart from the new suspects, the duo discovered that Natasha had a crush on the previous counselor of the blue team, but Felicia told him about that, causing him to leave the job. They also found out that the victim mocked Cindy’s fashion sense. Randall then came up to Hamilton and Mia, and told them that the teams are about to start another game of capture the flag. The duo immediately went to stop the players, and started investigating the crime scene again. The duo discovered that Felicia was planning to report the red team, for bullying other kids, leading the duo to speak to Zachary again. They also discovered that the victim caught Alyssa making out with Julian, and accused her of picking favorites. The duo then found enough evidence to arrest Zachary Partridge. Zachary tried denying the murder, but failed. He then told the duo that he killed Felicia, because they used to date at high-school, but he ended up dumping her a few months before his senior graduation. After Zachary have did his exams, and SATs, he earned a scholarship for his dream university. Felicia was still petty about the fact he ended things with her, so when she heard how good his life have turned out, she went to the police station, and made false allegations about him raping her. Although Zachary didn’t get arrested, the allegations were written on his public record, leading him to lose his scholarship, which also angered his mother, causing her to kick him out, where he spent the rest of his life as an outcast. Zachary got a job as a counselor, but when he saw Felicia, he was enraged, and so plotted to kill her, for crushing his dreams. Zachary was sentenced to 30 years in prison. After the arrest, Mia and Hamilton decided to search the sitting room, to see if any of The Anoterous or The New Olympians left something there. A boy then suddenly came in, saying he wishes to speak to Hamilton. Diego and Hamilton went to speak to the boy, who introduced himself as Isaac Hemsworth. Isaac then explained he’s been doing some studies of the disappearance of the child campers in “Happy Campers”, and that he suspects there is a serial killer in the forest. The duo were interested on the topic, and asked if he knows a potential suspect. He then explained he saw a teenage girl walking with a child from his team, and that he heard Hamilton and Mia telling a Natasha about that child’s death today. Furthermore, he told Diego and Hamilton, that he took a picture of the teen and the child together, but lost it while playing capture the flag. After searching the area, the duo found a torn photo, which they restored, showing Alyssa walking with a 12 year old girl. The duo went to confront Alyssa, however she denied everything. Mia and Hamilton searched the sitting room, where they found a bag, that was the same style as Marisol’s top. The duo looked through the bag, where they saw a digital camera, which they unlocked and sent to Clay. Clay looked through a camera, and showed the duo a selfie of Marisol, Galinda and Polly, where Hamida was on the background, proving that she was in contact with three of The New Olympians, and considering they accepted mortals as part of their clan, that made Hamida a potential traitor to the team. Mia and Hamilton went to confront Hamida, about why she never told them she met Polly, where she replied that she and Polly were never friends, and that she only knew her from Marisol and Galinda. Mia and Hamilton, decided they should keep a close eye on Hamida. After the campers finished with Capture The Flag, the team went to the cabin, where they discussed about Hamida, and decided that she shouldn’t interfere with anymore of the team’s cases, unless her innocence is confirmed. Suddenly, a 13 year old blue team member, came to the station, saying that a girl from his group have died at the lake. Summary *'Felicia De Witt' Murder Weapon *'Horse whip' Killer *'Zachary Partridge' Suspects 60FC9C71-4F2F-4263-B061-386524423673.png|Natasha Walker 024F589E-68C4-405E-BA3C-1957CD2904FE.png|Julian Edward Ramis 93D71877-B93D-4048-BA56-D74C5733957D.png|Cindy McMinn (Grimsdale) 0579A377-CBA2-43AF-AB3A-08BC082080A7.png|Zachary Partridge 37596128-20B5-4FD3-9B23-05E3861B13C6.png|Alyssa Bustamante Quasi-suspects 06595570-DF72-45A8-9D2E-36BCE4ABAB6D.png|Isaac Hemsworth AA72AADA-1EC5-4DBA-8150-A9833B1AA838.png|Hamida Mukhailif (Grimsdale) Killer’s Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer eats peanut butter and jam sandwich *The killer drinks fanta *The killer wears black face paint *The killer wears camo pattern